


Joined

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will hadn't expected his most ardent desire to be fulfilled tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joined

Will looked out of the window, watching the snow falling outside.

He had never really been comfortable here, in Hannibal's house. Not even when he came here for these little sessions, and especially not when he was invited here.

Now, when he'd just had dinner with the other man and it seemed as though they were settling in for a night of wine and conversation, he felt even more awkward. He didn't fit into Hannibal's world. He wasn't the kind of person who moved easily in society circles.

He was comfortable at his home in Wolf Trap, with his dogs, casual and a little scruffy. He belonged there, not here, in what felt like an almost classical environment.

Hannibal had to sense his discomfort.

That was probably why his host was offering him wine, Will thought with a wry smile. Hannibal could tell that he felt awkward, and he was trying to dissipate that discomfort. He was trying to put them on a more even footing, but Will wasn't sure that was possible.

Hannibal would always be his psychiatrist, even if they had what Will felt was an uneasy friendship of sorts. There was no crossing that particular barrier.

It startled him a bit to think that Hannibal actually _wanted_ to cross that barrier. He knew that this man was interested in his mind, in how his brain and his thought processes worked; but he hadn't thought that Hannibal had a _personal_ interest in him.

Of course it wasn't personal, he told himself firmly. It couldn't be.

He wasn't the kind of person who Hannibal would want to get involved with. He wasn't the sort of man that someone like Hannibal would be .... interested in a relationship with.

Was _he_ interested in being involved with Hannibal in that way? He wasn't entirely sure; yes, he liked men, and always had. It wasn't something that he advertised, but he thought that it was fairly obvious, even though he never dated.

Still, someone like Hannibal could probably tell what his predilections were. He doubted that his sexual orientation was any secret to his psychiatrist.

He wasn't ashamed of that orientation, not in the least. But he wasn't going to allow himself to even think about Hannibal in that regard. He wasn't going to fool himself into thinking that Hannibal could have _any_ sort of sexual interest in him.

He didn't even know if Hannibal was gay, or bisexual. He didn't think of this man as being sexual in any way. He couldn't let himself see Hannibal in that light.

"Here you are, Will. I hope you enjoy white wine."

Hannibal's voice broke into his thoughts; he nearly turned around from the window when he hard that voice, but Hannibal was behind him, handing him a glass.

Will's breath caught in his throat; the two of them were so close that he could feel Hannibal's warm breath on the back of his neck. The feeling was almost .... _sensual_ , in a way. He hadn't expected to feel like this, hadn't expected things to turn so .... _intimate_.

No, this wasn't intimate, he told himself, his inner voice sounding frantic and panicked. Hannibal was just standing behind him. Nothing more.

But he was _so close_. Will could feel the heat of his body.

All he would have to do was turn around and raise his head slightly to accommodate Hannibal's greater height, and their lips would be nearly touching ....

He swallowed hard, not wanting to think about that. He had never fantasized about kissing Hannibal -- or, rather, about Hannibal kissing _him_ , as he knew that he wouldn't be the leader in that dance -- but now, he couldn't get the thought out of his head.

He _wanted_ Hannibal to kiss him, wanted those strong arms around him, wanted this man to put his wineglass aside and turn him around and ....

Resolutely, he pulled hi thoughts away from the direction they were rapidly heading in. Those thoughts had no business being in his mind; they would do him no good.

"You are thinking about this far too much, Will." Hannibal's words were soft in his ear; he almost jumped to feel that hot breath caressing his skin, just above his jawline. "Don't think. Just do it. The time for thinking is past, as I believe we both know what we want."

Will's heart jumped, skittering in his chest, then began to pound so loudly that he was sure Hannibal could hear it, the sound like tribal drums in his own head.

He could hardly believe what he'd just heard.

He felt as though he was in a daze when those arms slid around his waist from behind; the wineglass was taken out of his hand and set on a table by the window.

Hannibal was holding him, pulling him back against that lean body, his arms tightening around Will's waist. For just a moment, Will felt panic swirl through him; he was unsure of just what he should do, but he knew that the next move was his.

Hannibal was right; he had to stop thinking and just _do it_. He had to follow his instincts, do what they told him was right, do what he knew he wanted to do more than anything.

He turned slowly, until he was facing the man who held him.

And then those lips were on his; Hannibal was kissing him, his tongue slipping into Will's mouth, the kiss deepening with each passing moment.

Will had thought he would be shocked if Hannibal kissed him, but now that it was happening, there was no shock, no surprise -- only a desperate sense of _need_. He didn't just want this man, he _needed_ him in the same way that he needed oxygen to breathe.

He didn't stop those hands as they rushed over his body, then began unbuttoning his shirt. He wanted to be naked in Hannibal's arms, wanted the inevitable to happen _now_.

Hannibal was going to take him, right here in the room where they had their sessions, without benefit of a bed or of any warning. They were going to be together, on the floor, on the couch, possibly even on this table, anywhere that Hannibal chose.

His knees went weak, his body limp in Hannibal's embrace. He had never wanted anything as badly as he wanted this; he was on fire, burning from the inside out.

His own hands were working at the buttons of Hannibal's shirt, then his trousers.

It didn't take long for their clothes to be shed; when Hannibal pulled WIll into his arms again and ran those strong hands down his back to cup his ass, Will cried out in pleasure. Just Hannibal's touch lifted him to the skies, and he was going to get much more than just a touch tonight.

He was being lowered to the floor, on his back; he looked up into Hannibal's face, realizing that this was going to happen without the benefit of lube, or any foreplay.

It was what he should have expected -- quick and intense. His body trembled in fear of the pain that he was going to have to endure, even if only for a few seconds; but he pushed that fear away, telling himself that it would be worth it to have Hannibal inside him.

His muscles clenched; he held his breath, waiting.

When Hannibal slid into him, there _was_ a slight pain, but it was nothing that he couldn't handle. He cried out again, his nails digging into Hannibal's shoulders.

This went beyond pain, even beyond pleasure. Will hadn't realized it until this moment, but _this_ was what he had always wanted, what had seemed to be missing from his life -- this kind of intimate contact with the one person in the world he desperately wanted.

There was no longer any need to deny it, to overthink the situation. This was what he wanted, pure and plain and simple. Hannibal inside him, making love to him.

Denial would be futile, when his body responded so fiercely.

Nothing else had ever felt like this, or ever would. Just the feeling of Hannibal's cock inside him, taking him, fucking him, was enough to make him cry out with each thrust.

His legs wrapped around Hannibal's waist almost of their own accord; it took him a moment to realize that there had been almost no pain, only a quicksilver flash that zinged through his body before it had almost immediately begun to morph into incredible pleasure.

If this was what making love with a man was like, maybe he should have tried it long before this, Will told himself as he began to spin higher and higher, towards the stars.

But no -- he didn't want to do this with anyone else. Hannibal was his first and, he hoped, his only. There was no need for anyone else in his life in this capacity, not now that he finally had the person he wanted. He was content with this, and only this.

He'd expected his first time with a man to be fumbling and awkward, but this was nothing like that. This was two bodies coming together as if they'd always been meant to join.

This was unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

Unlike anything he'd ever experienced, or ever expected. This went beyond anything he'd ever known, and he was going to revel in every moment of it.

Will could feel himself spiraling higher and higher, his body caught up in the sensations that Hannibal was giving him. There was no up and no down, no beginning and no end, no right and no wrong. There was only this time in Hannibal's arms, with their bodies joined as one.

All too soon, it was ending. He could feel his orgasm rising to the surface, then breaking over him, washing over him in a wave so sudden that it took his breath away.

He could only lie there, gasping for breath, his mind whirling.

Will only dimly felt Hannibal pulling out of him, their bodies separating, the closeness suddenly gone. Then Hannibal was leaning over him, his breath hot on Will's cheek, those dark eyes searching his face, as if he was looking for some specific expression.

'Are you all right, Will?" Hannibal asked, his voice soft. "I hadn't meant to take you so abruptly. I had fully intended for this to happen in a bed."

Will shook his head, smiling a little as he raised a hand to push a lock of Hannibal's hair behind one ear. "I didn't need a bed," he said, his voice a little hoarse. He cleared his throat before he spoke again. "This was perfect. Just the way it should have been."

Hannibal smiled down at him; that look on his face was all that Will needed to see.

"Then if you are satisfied with it, so am I," Hannibal told him, his voice still almost unnaturally soft. His own hand raised to stroke Will's cheek, fingertips skimming his skin.

Will turned his face into that caress, closing his eyes, breathing in deeply. The scent of sex was all around them; he almost wanted to ask Hannibal to take him upstairs, into his bed, but he doubted that either of them could go for a second time after that.

Besides, it was enough, at least for tonight. They had joined for the first time, broken down every barrier that could possibly exist between them.

The first time? he asked himself. Did he expect more?

Of course he did. He expected more, and _wanted_ more. He wanted to be with this man over and over again; he knew that he would never get enough.

No one else could give him what he wanted but Hannibal; no one else could ever make him feel this .... _complete_. There was a bond between them, one that he couldn't explain or describe in words, a bond that had grown much stronger and more tangible tonight.

"Don't think, Will." Hannibal's dark eyes were still searching his face, still looking for some sort of answer to an unasked question. "Don't think. Just do it."

Will's breath caught in his throat at those words.

He got to his feet slowly, holding out a hand to his lover. Hannibal took that hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed Will's fingertips one by one, slowly, gently. Then he moved towards the stairs, leading Will up them in the direction of his bedroom without a word.

Their bodies would join again, with even more passion than before.


End file.
